Demons From Paradise
by BlueMew
Summary: Julia enjoys toying with the men in her life, that is, until one of them figures out he's being cheated on.


Ok. Just as my now non-hosted fic "Assassins" was inspired by a pot-dream coupled with worrying about flying home from Amsterdam, this new fic was inspired by living in a camper with thirteen year old girls for a week with a practically non-existant shower and the fact that I only brought one cd and a laptop. And that has nothing to do with each other, yes, I know.

That cd is "Everybody's Doin' It" by Trendy. 

The song that is currently playing on repeat is "Blondi"

And finally, the song reminded me of someone- Julia from Cowboy Bebop. So what more could I do as I sit here at 2 AM while the girls are asleep and I'm fast awake but fic? 

The opinions in this fic do not run parallel to my usual ideas about Julia, Spike, and Vicious. And though those in the JHC agree with my idea that Julia is a manipulative bitch, she's not portrayed like that in this fic. At least not a whole lot. So it should be a refreshing change for those who know my works and are looking at this fic and thinking that it's my normal dribble about these characters, read it. It's a change for me.

I don't own anything in this fic. And yeah, it's not a songfic, but I'm gonna just put the lyrics after the work because I KNOW most people out there have never heard a one of Trendy's songs. Gotta love underground local punk bands.

And one more disclaimer. This is gonna be really unintelligent, pointless, and probably every character will be a tad bit ooc. I've just been sitting all day with a girl that reminds me of myself when I was her age, which just freaks me out.

And as always, Mew begs for reviews ^___^

**_~*~ Demons from _****_Paradise_****_ ~*~_**

**by****: BlueMew**

            Julia sat in her apartment at the round glass table near the window that overlooked the street as she filed her nails in order to watch to see who would come to visit her today. That was the most fun part of her life, she mused as she kept rounding her nails to the perfect shape, humming as she went along, and amusing herself with how she could keep her affair a secret a while longer. She knew Vicious was suspicious of her actions ever since he returned from the war, but men were just too stupid to figure anything like an affair out. And she could tell Spike just about anything and the gullible fool would believe every ounce of dribble the spoke, so he was not a concern. 

            But she knew that no matter what, this fun of having two men would have to end sooner or later. So she would just enjoy it while she could.

            Picking up her phone, she dialed Spike's number and hummed as she listened to the ringtone play through the receiver as she waited for him to answer.

            "Julia? What's wrong?"

~*~*~*~*~

            Spike whispered in to his cell phone as he stood with one hand still on his gun as he waited outside of a laundromat where Shin and Lin were inside demanding protection money as part of their training to become executives in the Red Dragon Syndicate. Vicious has personally asked Spike to take the two boys out on this test mission, knowing that Spike was one of the best at making sure a job would be done completely and cleanly.

            "I'm just bored Spike. Are you busy?"

            Spike looked in the window of the Laundromat to check on the brothers' progress, taking his hand off his gun as it seemed everything was running smoothly. "I can be there in a half hour Julia. But I'm kinda in the middle of something."

            Julia sighed in to the phone. "But I was hoping you could come over right now. I'm kinda scared love."

            Looking back at the brothers, Spike sighed before smiling, knowing fully well that Shin and Lin would complete their task without need of assistance. "Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you Julia." 

~*~*~*~*~

            Julia smiled as she hung up her telephone, knowing full well that Spike had just run out on his job with the Syndicate for her. He could be killed for leaving his post, and she was certain that Spike understood the consequences of abandoning whomever he was supposed to be training that day. Yet he was so incredibly whipped that he would risk everything just to be with a woman.

            But that's why men are considered stupid.

            She rushed to the door as soon as she heard the knock, and as soon as it was open wide enough, hugged Spike tight. He wrapped his arms protectively around her as he kissed her forehead, just glad to be in her presence.

            "Thank you for coming." She whispered, leaning up to trail her tongue up his neck for her lips to be closer to his ear. "You know how it feels to be alone." 

            Spike shivered, sliding his hands down her back to cup her ass. "Julia, please."

~*~*~*~*~

            Looking over at Spike as he lay asleep, Julia sighed as she pulled her hand out from under his cheek gently and stood up, lighting a cigarette as she walked toward the bathroom. She'd need a shower after the drudgery she'd just endured.

            As her telephone rang, she froze, but just for a second before grabbing it on the second ring, carrying the receiver to the bathroom and shutting the door. 

            "Have you seen him today?"

            Julia closed her eyes as she sat on the edge of the tub. The gravelly voice was a dead giveaway to the person who was calling. "No Vicious. Spike hasn't been by, though I don't know why you-"

            "I know you're having an affair Julia."

            "But I love only you Vicious. I would never betray you."

~*~*~*~*~

            Julia bit her lip as she heard the click of Vicious' phone. He was upset, and God only knew what would happen if he was upset. But she couldn't push Spike to leave just yet. He was stupid, but he would start to question her if she forced him to leave without her.

            Finally, she decided to just step in the shower to clean off, as well as to give herself some time to think through her problem with the men. Vicious couldn't be at her apartment in less time than it would take to shower, that was just physically impossible. Hopefully, by the time she was done Spike would be awake, and she'd have an easier time in convincing him to go out if she didn't have to rouse him from his dreams.

            "Julia?" The groggy whisper came through the slightly opened door as Spike stood outside the door wearing just a pair of pants, and a cigarette dangling from his lips. "Why'd you leave?"

            Though she didn't want to answer that question, Julia kept her back to him in the shower as she toweled the dried semen off her thighs. "I woke up love, and I felt too sticky. You know how I am about that."

            "Yeah." Spike sighed as he continued his vigil by the door, waiting for her to exit the room. He finished the cigarette before the water stopped, and in a few more minutes, Julia emerged, fully clothed and wearing makeup. 

            "Go get dressed. I want to go to the park in Alba."

            "But Alba's two hours-" Julia pressed her forefinger to his lips, smiling as she did.

            Smiling right back at her, Spike moved away just to grab his shirt and jacket, slipping both on casually, then sliding his arm around her waist, leading her from the apartment. "I parked down by Annie's. We can walk that far."

            Julia couldn't help but smile as she leaned in closer to her lover. That sense of protection was something she never had with Vicious, and though she knew that she would always somehow be returned to the life with Vicious, she still couldn't help the way she felt around Spike. It was nice to be innocent once again.

            "I never wanna wake up from this dream."

~*~*~*~*~

            Vicious stood at the bottom of the staircase leading up to Julia's apartment, still rehearsing what he would say if he found his woman in the same room with another man. He surely would make the man suffer and beg for his pathetic life, even if it wasn't Spike she was having the affair with, but he was still uncertain of what he should say or do to Julia. If she had never enlightened the man that she was having the affair with that she was practically engaged to Vicious, he was not truly at fault, yet he would never harm a woman, especially not Julia. Yet just once, he'd like to see her beg on her knees as his katana lay against her throat, making her shiver in fear and anticipation…..

            God, why grant me this one weakness…….

            Looking up as he moved from the doorway, Vicious just stopped to stared up at the couple standing on the second floor landing.

            He was absolutely correct. Julia was having an affair with Spike. His comrade Spike. The only man he could ever turn to in times of need. The man whom he'd never thought would betray him.

            "V, sorry, but we can't stay. Julia and I are going to Alba City." Spike looked down at the white haired young man that still was speechless.

            "Spike, come on." Julia whispered as she tugged at his arm, trying to lead him down the stairs. He stumbled behind her, following closely in order to avoid Vicious. 

            But neither were quick enough. As soon as she was next to the white haired young man, he snatched her shoulder, tugging her close. Julia winced under the pain and tried to slide out of his piercing fingertips, but his grip did not budge. 

            "You two timing whore. I leave for two years because I was drafted, and though you send letters expressing how faithful you are to me dear, my informants told me that within a week you were fucking someone else."

            Spike slapped Vicious' hand from Julia's shoulder, glaring as he pulled his gun. "She's through with you and has been for the past two and a half years Vicious. Let go."

            Vicious stopped and stared, dumbstruck with the words he just heard. Spike was absolutely clueless as to what had been going on between Vicious and Julia the past two and a half years. 

            "Since you're here Spike, Lisette wanted me to tell you to be at the Higher Mangan at nine this Saturday. She wants roses and everything." Turning on his heel, Vicious held his hand over the hilt of his katana. "And be sure not to disappoint my sister."

            Spike nodded, accepting the mission before placing his gun back in its holster, knowing fully well that it would be his last. 

            Unless…..

            As soon as they were seated in the car heading toward Alba City, Julia driving as always, Spike sighed as he looked out the window while he lit a cigarette. "The Syndicate is a nightmare."

~*~*~*~*~

            Four days had passed, and the wild goose chase that Spike had been sent on had ended much better than expected. He only received a few minor gunshot wounds to his left arm and legs, and though he had hidden in the homeless shelter for a day, he would be meeting Julia tonight. Groaning as he limped toward the exit of the shelter, the wild haired young man would find his destiny tonight waiting for him in the graveyard just outside town.

~*~*~*~*~

            Julia was all nerves. Though she had torn up Spike's note for where to meet her after Vicious threatened her life, she still wanted to run away with him. Vicious hadn't received his name without good reason, and the punishment that was bestowed upon her was too much. If she killed Spike, she was free of all ties to the Red Dragons and Vicious, and it would be as simple as it sounded. If she refused to kill him, she would be forced to stay with Vicious, and since she had fallen from grace in his eyes, she would be tortured for his pleasure.

            Maybe, just maybe, she could reason with Vicious and perhaps beg for her life back. The affair was supposed to be fun, not the torturous hell that it had become. 

            She prayed to anyone that would listen for Vicious to be reasonable when he picked up the phone as she dialed his number and listened to the beeps as she waited for the phone to connect. Somewhere in that drugged and traumatized mind was the man she originally loved. 

            "Are you done?"

            "No Vicious. Just, must I?" She sighed, the tears that were falling from her eyes sounded in the quivering of her voice. "I can't do something like that."

            "You are a demon, Julia. Suffering and death are your comrades."

            She whimpered. "Can't we just go back to how it was when the three of us were younger? Back when things were simple? When the dream was worth watching?"

            Vicious growled in to the receiver. "Wake up Julia! Life is not a dream, and the fools that wish to believe that dribble will wander aimlessly for the remainder of their days!"

            The silence hung thick between the two former lovers, until Julia sighed. "I'm sorry Vicious. I hoped we could be friends, but I could never love you. In fact, I never did love you."

~*~*~*~*~

            With a click heard through the speaker, Vicious' cold expression grew even more icy as he closed his eyes and rubbed his hands through his hair. 

Women are all liars, conceived in the depths of Hell.

_It's__ _2 AM__, I'm so tired but I can't sleep.__

_She says goodbye, hangs up the phone,_

_And now I'm feeling all alone._

_She's like a change in the matter of some minutes and a song._

_I'm so depressed._

_This new attention has its price._

_You call me and tell me you wish we were friends._

_Remember the good times, the bad times,_

_I try to forget._

_You're not alone._

_You're not alone._

_She still smokes cigarettes,_

_I like to sing._

_This newfound attention has me starting to think_

_If I gave you the world before you knew my name_

_Would my life be different?  
Would yours still feel the same?_

_I've redefined all my feelings about feelings._

_She tries so hard to take control_

_And now she's feeling all alone._

_You're such a tease,_

_You're such a lush,_

_You're so transparent._

_I'm so confused.  
|This new attention has its price._


End file.
